


Brave Little Pieces

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_cinema, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits of the 'Pala and Sammy's hoodie have a few frank discussions about their owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1980 movie challenge at spn_cinema on LJ.
> 
> I claimed The Brave Little Toaster.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta: Cheshirejin.

“Is everyone okay?” Radio asked.

“I'm stuck.” Zippo answered from where he had slipped down between the seats.

“I'm afraid.” Hoodie whimpered from somewhere in the backseat.

“You're always afraid.” Phone said from under the backseat.

“Am not.” Hoodie argued.

“I think we all are a little afraid.” Mirror said.

“We want Dean. Dean come save us." the Belts cried from where they were still hidden down in the backseats.

“Enough, all of you quiet down.” Wheel roared from where he hung off the dash.

"It's easy for you to forget about Dean. You weren't even that upset when Sal left us.” Belts yelled out.

“Sal left and then John bought us. Why do you idiots always forget about John? It wasn't like the boys were big enough to care for us when they babies.” Wheel asked the group.

“John took good care of us. No one is saying John didn't. All of you have to admit Dean takes better care of us. We are lucky that John passed us on to Dean.” Mirror agreed.

“Yeah, Sammy could've tried to take us to school. He never would've given us the same love and affection.” the Belts shrieked.

“Settle down you two. You both know that there is no way that would've happened. As much as he loves Sammy he would never let him take us.” Mirror tried to calm them down.

“Do y'all think he is alright? He didn't look good. I wish we had been able to be in that crappy little cabin. We would have given that guy a lesson on why you never touch the Winchester's stuff.” Phone said.

“Or the Winchester's.” huffed block.

“What could you've done. Block? You have been in that heating vent for years.” Wheel reminded him.

“My kind is deadly. Just ask anyone that stepped on us in their bare feet.” Block yelled.

“Enough bickering. We have to figure out what we are going to do. They took all of them away and now we have no new information.” Wheel sounded annoyed.

“We need to get to Dean. You know Dean always does better when he knows we are near him.” Radio reminded them.

“We don't know where they are. They went away in a rush and no one even bothered to think about us. That creepy guy came and towed us out here. That man was no Bobby Singer. I miss him almost as much as I miss Dean.” Mirror told them.

“That's where they will go. You know if any of them gets seriously hurt they will run off to Bobby's.” Zippo called out.

“So, we need a plan to find Bobby's house.” Phone's comment was cut short by Wheel shushing him.

They all watched in horror as the same man who towed them away, tried to pulled open the Driver's door. Driver did his best to keep the interloper out, but the man was stronger than they thought he would be. Finally door had to allow the bear of a man to open him.

“Damn thing is just good for scrap.” they all heard him mutter as he crawled the front seat. “There's no use in letting the crusher get everything.” he swore as his ripped Mirror off of the windshield. “The kid that owned this junker took good care of it. I'll get some extra cash for some of this crap.” they all heard him mumble. “Someone will pay good money for an authentic steering wheel.” He tossed Wheel outside of the car. “I don't know how many people would want a radio that plays cassette tapes now and days. All the kids want to scrap them for C.D players and those weird dock things. Still someone might pay something for it.” He struggled to separate Radio from his customary spot.

Everyone watched in horror as Radio began to slip from his spot. He oaf of a man tossed him outside.

“Huh, didn't realize they had kids.” he mumbled as he fished Block out of the vent. “Kids mean toys. Maybe I can salvage more than just one damn Lego.” He said and maneuvered around to reach in the back. Phone tried to slide under the seat but sadly he wasn't fast enough. “Cheap piece of crap.” the guy complained as he tossed Phone out the door. Hoodie soon found himself in the same box as the others.

It wasn't long before the man grabbed them box and all and started walk away from their only home.

“Cleaned the crap outta the Impala. Nothing really great but we might score enough cash for a couple of drinks later.” the guy said as they felt him drop their box.

“That is great man. That will hopefully cover the weekend. It's close enough to quitin' time I say we bail for the day.” they heard someone answer.

“Cheap indeed! Who does he think he is? I will have you know I am a classic. I am mint.” Wheel shouted.

“We can't let them sell us for drinks.” Hoodie whined.

“Shut up. We'll think of something.” Radio said.

“What can we do? Bobby hasn't showed up? Dean and John were both hurt and Sammy never worries about us like they do.” Wheel snarked.

“Yeah, Sammy hates us. He always has.” Radio complained and tried to bounce himself over to where Hoodie sat crumpled huddled in the corner of the box.

“No, no,no,no he doesn't hate the caaaa....you guys. He missed you the whole time we were in California. Anytime he heard an engine that could be mistaken for you he would get his hopes up that Dean had come to see him.” Hoodie tried to explain.

“Right, like Dean would go and beg him to come back after the way he left. Dean checked me every hour for a new message from Sammy the first week he was gone. He checked when he first woke up until he finally went to bed at night for an entire week.” Phone told them from his corner.

“Sammy checked his as well.” Hoodie mumbled.

“Sammy, should have called. He always was a spoiled brat.” Mirror added his own thoughts.

“Dean could've come to California.” Hoodie mumbled.

“He wouldn't have left John like that.” Wheel snapped.

“Dean said he was doing his own hunt when he came and got us. When he broke into Sammy and Jessica's apartment. If it was his own gig then he had left John.” Hoodie tried to remind the group.

“When John went missing he went to Sammy. Sammy didn't even want to help. After all Dean had sacrificed for him. He gave Sammy the best childhood he could, and Sammy just threw it back in his face. It is one thing to treat us like crap, but it is another when he does it to Dean.” Wheel told Hoodie.

“We all know what the problem is. If Dean had driven the accident wouldn't have been so bad. He is a much better driver than Sammy ever will be.” Mirror said.

“You can't blame Sammy for that. It was a semi that smacked us. Even Dean wouldn't have been able to come out of that unscathed.” Phone told them.

They squabbled among themselves for what seemed like hours about how Sammy really felt about them and Dean.

“Why the hell would they rip stuff outta the car? There is no way I'm bringing Dean's baby back and have it missing parts.” they heard Sammy grumble.

“Dean would find a way to come back here and kick their asses just for daring to touch his baby. Hell, I am still barely allowed to touch the old girl.” they heard him complain as boxes crashed to the floor.

“There is no way I am bringing the car back minus the steering wheel, review mirror, or god forbid the fucking radio. How would Dean survive without a steady diet of mullet rock?” Sammy sounded close to their box.

They all waited for him to find their box. It didn't take him that long to find them.

“Bobby, I found the missing pieces.” they all heard him yell as he grabbed their box and shoved them through a window.

 

“Did you make sure it's all there?” they heard Bobby ask him as they walked back over to the Impala.

“Looks like it is all here. Wow, they even pulled a Lego out of the vent. That was a serious dick move.” Sammy complained and he took a moment to shove Block back into the vent.

“Sam, are you sure you want to do this?” they heard Bobby ask him.

“It has to be right when Dean wakes up, He would know if even a Lego was out-of-place.” they heard him mumble.

“Let's get her hitched up and outta here 'fore someone calls the cops on us.” Bobby answered him as he shoved the box in the backseat.

“Hang on, Bobby.” Sammy called and grabbed Hoodie and slipped him over his head. At the last-minute he grabbed Phone and pocketed him as well.

“Let's go. You get the old gal back to your place and I am going to go back to Dean.” Sammy said.

They all knew that they would be together again once more and Dean would make sure they were all in hunting shape as soon as he could manage it.


End file.
